Truth or Dare2
by Ivy3
Summary: Another of my famous game-fics. Due to popular demands and my boredom! Plus I'm in a writing spree!!! It's another T or D, please R&R!!!


Note: Due to popular demands (and that I'm bored out of my wits!) I decided to write another Truth Or Dare story. As always, suggestions are most welcome! I am picking up from 'One day at Detention' and ignoring the disastrous 'spin the bottle'. The Truths are more revealing, the dares more daring! JK, just read it already!!!

Truth Or Dare 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Snape to arrive to his class. They waited. And waited.

After around twenty minutes a teacher walked in and told them Snape had a bad reaction to the feathers he sprouted and that they should stay in the classroom until they need to go to their next class. Needless to say most of the students were grinning like mad. Most of them at least.

"This is a disaster!" Hermione insisted. "We'll have so much work to catch up on!"

But no one listened to her; they were busy running havoc in the class. Some Slytherins decided to pick on Gryffindors (particularly Neville), some Gryffindors fought back and a fight ensued.

"I'm bored!" Malfoy announced stealing Longbottom's cauldron. 

"Give it back!" Ron said angrily, throwing his fists around. Everyone abruptly stopped when a loud bang was heard. They turned around and saw Hermione standing on Snape's desk, wand held high in hand.

"Will of all you stop acting like babies? What if a teacher hears this racket? What if SNAPE hears it when he gets back?" She asked, arms folded. Most of the students shuddered and quieted down.

"But there's nothing to do!" Seamus complained. "I'm bored!"

Many students nodded in approval. 

"Hey Hermione, maybe we can play that 'truth or dare' of yours", Dean suggested. "It was so much fun!"

This drew the attention of most of the students that demanded to know how to play. After explaining it to them carefully, they all decided to play. All but Ron and Harry.

"I have a girlfriend!" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Well she's not here, is she Potter?" Draco asked dangerously. "Are you…Chicken?"

"Quit it Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

"Oh? And what is YOUR excuse Weasley? Your girlfriend is right here playing…With you not in the picture- who knows what dares can we come up with", Draco smiled evilly. They both agreed begrudgingly to play and the game began. 

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked Seamus.

"Truth", Seamus said.

"Did you ever cheat on a test?" Most of the class moaned at the silly question.

"Yes", Seamus said confused.

"Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever wet your bed?"

All the eyes were on the blushing Malfoy. "Yes", he muttered.

"Potter- Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Isn't it true that you have/had a crush on Hermione?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment, then at Hermione, then at Ron.

"Ummm…"

"Yes or no?"

Harry stared at Ron before admitting. "Yes. But I'm over it!" 

The entire room went quiet as they all looked at the three Gryffindors. Ron glared at his best friend and moved as far away from his as possible.

"Crabbe?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you failed a test because you forgot how to spell your name?"

The room laughed and Crabbe was about to pound Harry, before thinking better of it and answering. "Once, alright? In the third grade!" The room laughed once more.

"Weasley?"

"Truth."

"Isn't it true that you'd prefer that Fleur girl over Granger?" 

Hermione scrutinized Ron who mumbled something. 

"What was that?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes." He answered. Hermione turned red and yelled at him. "I can't believe you Ron! You prefer that brainless git over me? We'll see about that! You're going to be sorry." She whispered so venomously that Ron hurried with the next one. 

"Goyle?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Pansy for a whole minute!"

Goyle glanced at Malfoy before walking over and reluctantly kissing her on the lips. What started out as lips touching ended up being a hot kiss lasting three minutes! Everyone laughed as Malfoy turned red and broke them up.

"Pansy!" Malfoy yelled disgustedly.

"Sorry Drac, but he's one hell of a kisser!" The room broke into fits of laughter again. 

"Granger?"

"Truth." She was mad.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Hermione went red in the face and did not look at Ron.

"Well?" Ron prompted.

"There was that one time in Bulgaria with Krum when I went to visit him…"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Oh you shut up!" She hissed at him. "You'd do it with Fleur any day!"

"Will you two stop with the soap opera?" A Slytherin asked amused. "Ask someone!"

"Neville?"

"Dare", he said, thinking that Hermione wouldn't be so hard on him.

"I dare you to smack Professor Snape on the butt!" Everyone stared at Hermione and began to burst out in laughs, laughing so hard some were rolling on the floor crying. Neville blushed a deep red.

"B-but I-"

"No 'buts' Longbottom besides the Professor's!" Malfoy said. This caused many to start laughing again.

"Alright Malfoy, your turn", he said viscously.

"Truth."

"You're afraid of my dare, Malfoy?" Neville asked dangerously. The class 'ooooh'Ed, sensing entertainment.

"I'm not afraid of you," Draco spat.

  
"Then chose dare."

"Alright then, Dare."

"I dare you to…. French Kiss McGonagall for at least 5 seconds!" Neville said triumphantly. The class broke out laughing.

"New rules. There's only dare or double dare now", Malfoy announced.

"That's not fair!" Ron cried. "You're cheating!"

"I'm spicing up the game, Weasley", Draco said evenly. "Besides, you're not getting very far with 'Truth' now are you?"

Ron went quiet and no one else complained.

"Weasley- I dare you to kiss Madam Hooch and tell her: 'I think you're fly!'" Many students started laughing again.

"Harry" Ron turned on him. Harry looked at him shocked. Ron continued: "I dare you to kiss Professor Snape on the cheek and telling him you think he's sweet!"

"I won't!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Then double dare- I dare you to pluck one of Snape's feathers and to send him a Christmas Present!" Harry wanted to protest but couldn't, afraid of getting something worse.

"Seamus, I dare you to make out with Parvati!"

"What?" Seamus asked surprised. "I won't-"

"Not to actually DO it, just make out", Harry corrected. "Now." Seamus went over to Parvati timidly.

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes." Seamus blushed and kissed Parvati's cheek. He then moved over to her neck and the kisses deepened. Soon their lips were entwined and they began to push it further-

"That's enough, thank you." Harry said evilly. The two paused and stared at Harry before they took a step back. Seamus at the back of the class alone.

"Hermione- I dare you to kiss Snape at LEAST on the cheek and telling him you have a crush on him!"

At that moment Madam Hooch entered, telling them Dumbledore told them they could leave. Ron ran over to her, stood on a table, kissed her cheek and said quickly. "I think you're fly!" Before running out, blushing like a tomato. The class burst out laughing.

"What was that all about?" She asked shocked. 

"You heard Weasley, he thinks you're fly", Draco said laughing.

"Is Professor Snape still in the Hospital Wing?" He asked malevolently.

"Last I saw him, yes. What have all of you been up to?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing really. Just…Playing", Dean said sniggering.

Before she could say anything they all ran out of the class to the Hospital Wing for Neville, Harry and Hermione's dare…

*****

The Professor was lying in one of the beds, his entire face an eccentric shade of purple.

"Yuck", Hermione said, approaching the bed. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and said quietly: "I have the biggest crush on you!" Harry plucked one of his feathers. Snape woke up startled and his eyes were blazing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed. Everyone ran out of there in a hurry.

****

The next day in the hall Snape looked left and right timidly before moving along. He knew that some game forced Granger to kiss him and Potter to pluck his feathers. As of now he had no feathers left and his allergy was completely gone. But the humiliation was still there.

Neville quickly ran up and slapped his butt running the other direction. Snape lost it and began chasing Longbottom down the halls.

"Help me help me!" Neville cried panting. "He's going to kill me!"

"Who's going to kill you?" McGonagall asked, after he buinto her. 

"SNAPE!" He yelled and continued running. As Snape neared Malfoy popped out and grabbed McGonagall, kissing her for half a second before running away spitting in disgust. McGonagall simply stood there shocked. Snape saw the event and halted, watching with amusement.

"What in Merlin's beard possessed that boy to do that?" She asked Snape.

"A game."

"A game?"

"Yes. I believe it is called 'Truth or Dare'." Snape said expertly in disgust.

"You know how to play?" she asked him curiously.

"It is a well known muggle game," he said. "Unfortunately I know how to play it."

"Then you must teach it to the entire faculty!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "This will be fun!"

-The End-

Flamers, comments, praise and anything you can throw at me is welcomed. As in please press the review button bellow and review this story. 

Thanx a bunch!

-Ivy-


End file.
